muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Nice Koch! Hey, Scott! Thank you so much for finding out about Koch Records! I didn't even know about it! I've been bouncing off the walls all day! You know what's funny? I guess since Sony Wonder had handled audio and video, I assumed that Genius would take over both. Now that I went back and read their press release from early this year, it just said "home entertainment products", so I guess that just meant video. And now that I think about it, that was the only time in SS history that one company did do both. So now I hope Koch will want to do a lot of stuff differently, like reissue original LP's (I'm still waiting for a boxed set of the first 6 albums!), keep the Sony CD's in print, and maybe even make new releases with a mix of recent and classic tracks! I realize they can't do all of that at once, but it'll be interesting to see what they do! I can't wait to make the discography even longer! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 01:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I hope this means new albums and reissues, too. I have a feeling that SW is done with the nostalgia market for now only a few years after the release of ''[[Songs from the Street]]''. But they really haven't released any of their newer original material, so I would guess there'll be a mix of that and the classics. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm hoping that the new video releases kind of give us an idea where they're going. It seems like the Play with Me Sesame stuff is a mix of old and new clips, and I don't mind that. I was telling Danny that I have nothing against Elmo personally, but I think after 1998, when everything they sold had "Elmo" in the title, that's when I got turned off until I found the wiki. And I'm curious if Genius is going to keep all the video titles in print, because some of the Sony stuff goes back to the original Random House editions, and those were great! I really think that we're about to turn a corner of getting old stuff again! I never would have thought that somebody would have wanted to do a Fraggle CD set, but maybe the season sets are driving interest in them again, so I'm hoping that if they keep going with Old School sets, the audio will complement that, too. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) FlagFreak Hey, dude -- I'm using a wiki to communicate with you this time instead of e-mail. :) FlagFreak left me another message on [[w:User talk:Toughpigs|my Central talk page]]. I told him that if he wants to get back on the wiki, he should have his parents send me an e-mail. That'll either shut him up, or it'll put me in contact with his parents, so I can get them to take away his computer. (I've done this before, and the parents are always horrified to hear that their kid has been harassing people online.) I also protected his user page on Pixar. So that, I hope, should be that. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 15:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ellen Greene Oh, shucks. I thought since we had a page for ''Little Shop'', that meant that we were considering the movie to be part of our coverage. But I guess it's just there for the Frank Oz connection. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 00:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Tape boxes Hi, Scott! Thanks for picking Muppet Masquerade! Is there a box for videotape titles? I'm starting to go through the Playhouse Video titles, and I wanted to put a box under the cover picture like the LP's have, but I don't see one anywhere. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :There's not much to say about VHS cassettes outside of distributor and release date so we never made one. That information is usually handled in the article's text. Do you really think we need one? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Wendy and I have been going through the Muppet Show videotapes (Playhouse and Disney), and we found the catalog numbers and release years and running times. My feeling is that they should match how the DVD boxed sets look, with the little box under the bottom. What do you think? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 17:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Uneven column headings Hey, Scott, I noticed that on [[Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook]], the "Source" column heading doesn't line up with the others. I copied down the coding, and looked at some other titles in the Playhouse Video series, and it's exactly the same coding, and they look fine. Does it look uneven to you? Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 04:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :They look okay to me. If you send a screenshot, I might be able to help more. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 06:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I looked at it on different computers, and "Source" still looked like it was up too high. So I retyped "Source", and now it looks fine. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Song of One Hey Scott; would you mind looking at [[Talk:Number Song Series]]? [[User:ISNorden|Ingeborg]] got some verification on the segments in the Song of One that she thinks came from Karen Falk. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:16, 17 October 2007 (UTC) More Muppet Babies cartoon references Hey, the same user uploaded [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDrs3Ii2_ZU&mode=related&search= this], the full ''[[Spider-Man]]'' sequence from the "Comic Capers" episode.... including a cameo, in new footage, by [[Stan Lee]] at the end! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 05:45, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Man, how sweet would it be to have a complete MB set. The treasures that await us... —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 06:06, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Attack of the Image Problems Hey, take a look at [[Brool]], and especially [[:Image:Broolminstrel.jpg]]. It could be my computer, I suppose, but it's weird. Instead of a Muppet character, I get a video ad link, every time. It also only affects the current image, not the earlier revision. If it's just me, then I guess I need to look into something, but if it's Wikia, and it's happening on more than one page, it's a big issue. The image seems to vary from an annoying "Download smilies" to images of women's breasts, sometimes as video links. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, whatever it was, it seems fine now. I only hope it stays that way (I took screengrabs if it does turn out to be Wikia). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Aaaand it's back. Sometimes I'll get the regular image for a second, then it skips to the ad. I'm running my antivirus program again just in case it's my machine, but I'm not sure that could be the cause. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:59, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I just ran AdAware, seems it was just really aggressive spyware. Sorry for the false alarm, but I admit, with some of the problems we've had with images lately, my first assumption was that someone hacked either into us or into Wikia (and since they added video ads on the side, I've been even more leery). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 16:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Glad you figured it out. I hate those video ads, too. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Filmographies Hey -- It looks like something happened to the div class="appear" tags... Check out the filmography on [[Beaker]]. Do you know what's up? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 14:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :It looks okay to me. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Composer Gallery Hey, Scott! I enjoyed you're desicion of switching from the chart format to the gallery on the composer pages and the song pages for characters. -- [[User:Ernie and Jim|Ernie and Jim]] 23:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, me too! I think it works out much better that way. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 23:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :: The [[Joe Raposo]] page looks teriffic compared to before. I included a couple of songs that weren't included before ,however I think if more songs will be added they might take too much room.[[User:Ernie and Jim|Ernie and Jim]] 00:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, the more the merrier. That's what's nice about a wiki: it's not paper :) —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 00:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Questions Hi, Scott! I've been looking at how the song pages link to the divide tags on the singles page, and I've noticed that sometimes the coding has underlines in between the words, and sometimes it doesn't. Is there a certain way we're supposed to be doing it? Also, I noticed that Scotty J. was the person who did a lot of work with the records when you first started, but he hasn't been on here for almost a year. Do you still talk to him? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, if the anchor tags have an underscore in them, they should be used when linking to the page. Scotty J's around, he's just busy these days. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 05:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) [[Sad Kermit]] Hi Scott. Could you please explain to me why that article is not relevant here. It seemed just as relevant as [[The Bear Wit Project]], [[The Grouch Report]] or [[The Muppet Show in Ham's Deep]]. It might not have been an official, or even a flattering, "[[:Category:Muppet Mentions|Muppet Mention]]" but I don't understand why it is any less relevant than the other unofficial creations or references in here. Please let me know how the relevance of a Muppet parody, mention or reference is based around here so I don't make the same kind mistake in the future when contributing. [[User:Ӝ|Ӝ]] 23:50, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive